Hook Up
by Novemer 2 1990
Summary: There are a few Hook Ups and a few broken hearts.
1. Drama Begins

**A/N this is based off of a real life situation that happened to a close friend of mine. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Logan's Pov**

Okay so I was with Jo, and we were making out. I know she was dating Kendall, but he made out with Camille. When Jo found out she was destroyed. I had seen them in 2J, and then they started to make out, and Jo walked in, and it was a horrible sight. She had opened the door, and said, "Kendall, I wanted to…"

She freaked out, and ran out crying. Kendall tried to follow her to explain, but she wouldn't talk to him, all she did was talk to me. So apparently they had hooked up, so I had hooked up with Jo. I now realize why I liked Jo in the first place. Jo had been really into Kendall, it took her two whole weeks to be able to talk to him, and when she did, it was a bitter conversation. Camille and Jo had made up, because they were best friends.

I heard Kendall talking to Carlos, and he said, "Man I just want her back, I miss her."

Carlos said, "Apologize to her."

Kendall said, "I can't she won't talk to me."

Carlos said, "If I get her to talk to you, will you clean my room for a whole week."

Kendall said, "Yes."

Kendall was going to try to talk to Jo, to get her back. I just hope she doesn't fall back in love with him. They had been dating for three years. Kendall had a file on his facebook page that said, Josephine Marie Taylor 3 and there were many photos of the two of them. There were about four of them kissing, and a lot of them being all couple like. Jo also has a file called Kendall Donald Knight 3 and there were so many photos of them, and a bunch of them kissing. Kendall's status was in a relationship with Jo Taylor. I walked into the lobby, and I saw Kendall and Jo sitting on the couch. Kendall said, "Hey I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking it through, and I just kissed her, I am sorry, I miss you."

Jo said, "We can go back to being friends, but just friends, because I am still mad at you."

Kendall said, "Friends with benefits."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it, and Jo said, "No I mean friends, just friends, not a couple."

They were still holding hands, and I saw him look like he was going to kiss her. Jo let go, and said, "Okay well I will see you around."

She got up and walked away. Kendall muttered, "She will be mine."

_Time Skip_

Jo has decided that she is leaving LA, to go home for a few years to help out with the family. She told everyone, and on the last day of her departure, she and her dad had clothes packed, and they were just saying good bye to everyone. Her dad was in the car waiting for her to finish up. Jo walked up to James and handed him a package of numbers. She said, "Here is a list of girls you requested with the numbers."

She hugged James, and kissed his cheek. She went up to Carlos, and she hugged him, and gave him corndog coupons. She walked up to Katie, and gave her a piece of paper. She walked up to me, and hugged me, and whispered thank you. I'm not quite sure what she meant by that, but oh well. She walked up to Camille, and hugged her. After she walked up to Kendall and she looked at him. She immediately hugged him, I heard her whisper, and I'm going to miss you a lot."

Kendall said, "One more for the road. I'm not going to see you for three to five years."

Jo said, "I will see you soon, maybe a year or two, I will come down and visit."

Jo had her arms around his neck, and his around her waist. They kissed, and you could tell they were not over each other. After they pulled away, Kendall said, "I will miss you."

Kendall said, "One more just since I won't see you anymore for a while."

They kissed once more, but this time only for a few seconds. Jo's dad beeped the horn, and Kendall slowly pulled away from Jo, and he said, "So are we back together?"

Jo said, "I don't know."

She got in the car, and left. About a year or two later, Kendall had started to get depressed, and had been sad. He then met this girl, and after a few months, they were dating. By their third year anniversary, Jo came back, and asked, "Where's Kendall?"

I said, "Park."

I followed Jo, and She ran up to Kendall, and said, "Kendall yes."

Kendall said, "Jo you are back."

Kendall said, "Yes what?"

Jo said, "Yes I will be your girlfriend."

Kendall said, "Um, Jo you're back, and um, I have a girlfriend."

Jo said, "You told me you liked me, and wanted to know if we would get back together."

Kendall said, "Come here."

Jo sat on his lap, and kissed his cheek, and said, "I missed you."

Kendall said, "Jo listen, you are an amazing girl, and a really good girlfriend. It's just I have a girlfriend."

Jo asked, "What happened to us?"

Kendall said, "Well it's just you didn't seem too interested in me, when you left, and I well found someone."

Jo said, "I was just confused after kissing you, it made me fall in love with you, and I wasn't sure on what I would say."

Kendall said, "I love you baby."

Jo said, "I love you too Kenny."

Kendall said, "God I missed you."

Kendall leaned in and kissed Jo. They kissed for a while, and Jo moved her hands all over him. After, she pulled away, and looked at him.

Jo said, "Wait so does mean this we are still together."

Kendall said, "I'm not sure since I am still dating Miranda."

Jo asked, "Where's Logan?"

Kendall said, "I think he was on his way to the gummy buggy stand."

Jo came up to me, and she said, "Logan."

I turned around, after getting my gummy buggy bag, and lemonade. Jo said, "So Kendall is taken I see."

I knew she still loved him, and she still wanted to date him, and I knew that he still had feelings for her, whether he knew it or not. I nodded, and I hugged her, and she shredded little tears, and she said, "I just miss him, I miss us being together. It has been over five years."

I listened to her cry and cry. I knew she was hurting since she was just so sad. Jo had come to 2J, and she needed to learn to move on from him, but that will be hard, since they dated for about three years, and then they kind of hooked up before she went to New Zealand, and then when she came back with the whole Lucy incident, they hooked up, and they hooked up after her awards show. Jo then caught Kendall cheating, and she and I started to be friends with benefits. Kendall walked into the apartment, and Jo was still sitting in my lap, crying. Kendall ran up to her, and you could see the need to want to comfort her in his eyes. He still cared about her. Jo didn't know he was here, but Kendall walked up to her, and had sat down on the couch next to her. He put his hand on her back, and he kissed her neck. He kissed her neck until she pulled away from me, and he could kiss her cheek. After that, Kendall asked, "You've been avoiding me, and it is bothering me, why?" Jo had calmed down, and said, "It's just you told me that you wanted to get back together, kissed me, and then my dad made me go home. I didn't have a chance to tell you that I still loved you, and that you still make me crazy. I just can't let you go."

Kendall said, "Even though I am still with Miranda, it pains me so much that to let you go, that I still try to hold onto what I cannot have."

Jo said, "I don't want to hold you back, if you want to date other girls then go ahead, I can always find someone else. It is just when you kissed me I felt that I still had a chance with you."

Kendall said, "I don't want to break our bond, because we can't keep pretending like we never happened, I mean because we had a connection, we were a thing, we had been so in love and I screwed it up. I just feel that if I keep holding onto you, then I won't be able to follow what I can do, but I still like you."

Jo said, "I just want to rest, I've had a long day. Walk me to my apartment."

Kendall said, "Of course."

He walked with Jo out the door. I followed them, and I spied, because I still liked Jo, but she liked Kendall. Kendall stopped her before she went in, and said, "No goodbye kiss."

Jo smirked at him, shook her head, and wrapped her arms around his neck. His around her waist, and she leaned in and kissed him. Kendall had kissed her, and they kept kissing for about a few minutes and then Jo pulled away, and said, "I can't." She walked into her apartment, and shut the door. Kendall sat outside her apartment, and said, "I knew she still liked me, and I screwed it again, by getting her hopes up by kissing her."

Kendall walked back to 2J and I walked to 3I. I knocked, and Jo opened. I asked, "Jo what's wrong?"

Jo said, "I just couldn't kiss him anymore. I feel really in love with him, and I knew that since he was dating Miranda, that us kissing could affect their relationship, and then she will hate both me and him."

Jo said, "Logan I really appreciate that you care, and I think that you like me, but I like Kendall a lot."

I said, "Jo I just wanted to say, here is a ticket to our concert on Friday, we start at 7."

Jo said, "Okay thanks."

I said, "The songs are some old, but all the new ones were written by Kendall and James."

Jo said, "Great."

**(A/N the songs we will pretend that Kendall and James wrote them. No they did not write or own them in real life, so yeah). **

At the concert, Kendall grabbed his guitar, and said, okay I wrote this song a few years back around 11 PM and well it was about this issue that I had, and well I guess I just want to say I hope you enjoy this. It is the first time we are playing this. I had only played this for one person besides these guys. It is called Do I. We sang the song, and I'll admit it was a bit country, but Jo is a huge country fan, and Kendall knew she likes singing to country, so he wrote this. As we were singing, I saw Jo looking at us, and she was singing along. I think Kendall told us that he played Jo that song. After a while about the bridge part in the song, Dustin took over on the guitar, and Kendall stood up, and he sang the last part. He looked at me, and then he winked. I knew that he was going to go to Jo at some point in the concert. He just sang to a bunch of fans, and had then went through a bunch of people in the VIP section, and found Jo. He held her hand, and he leaned close to her. He sat down and sang. He gave her the mic so she could sing as well, but she declined. Kendall was all sweaty, so he used his sweat rag, wiped his face, and gave it to Jo. She held onto it, and right before he left that section, he unplugged his ear phone, and said, good bye, and hugged her. Jo whispered into his ear, and then he kissed her cheek. Kendall ran back to the stage, and had put his ear piece back in.

James said, "Well we were in the studio and Kendall was like dude, it would be cool to write a song, and this was the first song the two of us wrote together, and it is about this girl, and she just is well really close to us, it is about Katie, Kendall's sister, and she was bullied and we wrote this for her, and now the bullies stopped. It is called Cover Girl."

We sang that, and then Kendall said, "I love you Katie Kat." I said, "Okay Rushers, we have a new song written by Carlos and I, it is called anything."

We all sang that song, and Carlos went into the crowd, and he had went up to Jo, hugged her, and then went to the other side of the crowd. We all finished, and James said, "Carlos."

Carlos said, "Okay, I have to go back to the stage."

He came back, and said, "Man Los Angeles you guys are great."

Kendall said, "Okay well this next song is one that really changed me when I wrote it, I wrote it last night after talking with a really close friend. I still miss her, and I hope this can explain. It is called want you back."

We sang it, and it was a little bit peppy. I went to the crowd, and I went to see Jo, and I hugged her. I sung to her, and I kissed her cheek. I walked to the other side, and a girl had held onto my leg. Another took my hat, and the next one had ripped my shirt. I walked back to the stage after the song, and Carlos said, "Logan what happened?"

I said, "I was fan attacked."

A wardrobe girl came running out, and gave me a new hat, and had me change shirts on stage. The fans went nuts. James said, "Guys I'm hotter."

Carlos said, "Okay who is that one special girl that gets to come on stage."

Kendall and Carlos had a mini fight on who will choose the worldwide girl. Kendall won the mini boxing war, but we all decided to let Kendall pick. Carlos said, "Don't worry all I see is Logan's face in the crowd."

I looked and I said, "Looking good."

Kendall came back, and had Jo. He said, "How are you?"

Jo said, "Good."

James hugged her, and kissed her cheek, and Carlos bear hugged her. I hugged her, and kissed her cheek. Kendall sat next to her during the song, and held her hand the entire time. He had his arm around her. He gave her his Los Angeles hat, and had his hair sticking up. It was all sweaty and sticky. Jo held onto him, and Carlos went around to her, and hugged her from behind, and then he kissed her cheek, and James went behind her, and said, "Give it up for Jo Taylor, a close friend between us."

Kendall kissed her cheek, and then he pulled away. After the song I said, "We will be right back."

The lights went off and it was pitch black, but you could hear music. The curtain went down, and then the lights went on. Kendall said, "Jo I will see you later. I am thinking about you worldwide."

Jo said, "I will see you later, by the way this is a nice hat."

Kendall said, "I want that back Taylor."

Jo said, "I'm keeping it."

Jo started to run from Kendall and then he caught up to her, and picked her up. He said, "Okay, okay, you can have it."

Jo kissed him, and then said, "I have to go see Camille, she is waiting for me, call me after the show."

Kendall said, "Of course."

Jo left, and the curtains went up. We performed three more songs, and had went into the crowd. Kendall went to the opposite side of Jo, and had laid on some girls lap, and then got up. She fed him popcorn, and then Kendall ran back to the stage, and said, "Did you guys try the popcorn it is delicious."

I realized it was Miranda his girlfriend who gave him popcorn. James said, "Okay Los Angeles, this is going to be our last song." We sang our theme song, and we all went out to the crowd, and hung out until the end. We went back with the last couple notes, and we said our good byes. We all jumped over the wall.

After a minute or two, Kendall went back on stage with Dustin. He said, "Los Angeles, we have a surprise for you."

They cheered, and then he said, "Well Dustin and I have been making music for fun, and we have some songs to play. There are five songs, and I hope you enjoy, remember after this, we will all be outside near the red tent, and will be meeting with the first 200 people not VIP, since we saw the VIP before the concert."

They sang Time Wasting, Memories and Melodies, Art of Moving on, One track Mind, and then sang Better get to Moving. They said, "Worldwide girl go to the line near the red tent, and used the hat Kendall gave you to get in if you are not in the 200 people."

We met with the fans, and then we went home with Jo. .Jo sat near Kendall who was asleep on the couch in our bus. We were going to stop somewhere where we can sleep, and then we are going to drive home in the morning. Jo said, "Guys that was an awesome performance. Too bad Kendall is asleep."

Kendall was out cold. He was in his pajamas which was a white tee shirt, and boxers. Kendall was woken up by Carlos who had an air horn in his hand. Kendall woke up, and realized Jo was with us, and then he said, "Hey." He kissed her cheek, and asked, "How is my worldwide girl?"

Jo said, "Well good. Do you want your sweat rag back?"

Kendall said, "You can keep it."

He said, "Also this is the guitar pick I wanted you to have. It has Kendall + Jo = 3

He showed her, and said, "I want you to have this."

He said, "I was going to give you this six years ago, but I never had the chance, then we broke up, and then you moved. It was my very first guitar pick that I used when we performed at our live concert, the one where you and I broke up, and got back together on stage."

Jo said, "Oh yeah, after the first song, you called me up to the stage, and kissed me, and said, she is taken."

Kendall said, "Yeah I remember that, it was a good day."

Jo said, "You wouldn't let me get an arms length away."

Kendall said, "I didn't want any guys getting to you."

Jo said, "You're cute."

Jo said, "I love it."

She held onto it, and put it in her purse. Jo said, "I cannot wait until tomorrow."

Kendall asked, "Why?"

Jo said, "Because I got into pop tiger again, and it was win a date with Jo Taylor, and I will find out who I have."

Kendall said, "If it's a guy, he better not steal you from me."

Kendall was getting worked over a tiny situation. It was almost funny.

Kendall grabbed Jo's waist and pulled her close. He said, "He gets to close to you, I will be there, and tell him off. No one will be after my girl."

Jo said, "God you're protective."

Kendall said, "Yeah but that's why you love me."

Jo said, "No I love you because you're cute, funny, insanely hot, sweet, kind, I like when you get jealous, and possessive, and that is hot, and I like when you twirl me around and then kiss me, and how when your hair gets wet, the way you swipe it to the back, and not the sides. I also love it when you sing, and dance. When you are shirtless, I like laying with you, to see your abs, and feel your nice warm and comforting touch. I just love the way you kiss when I haven't seen you in a while."

Kendall said, "I love you too, I can't explain how I feel without getting tongue tied, and jumbled. I just feel that I need to keep you with me."

Jo looked at him, and leaned in slowly, and he leaned in, and they met for a passionate kiss. Kendall leaned on top of her, and put his hand on her stomach. He started to lift up her shirt, and then she unbuttoned his pants, and his hands did hers. After a minute of looking at their unbuckled pants, Kendall lifted her shirt a little bit, and Jo, pulled his shirt off, and she mumbled, "I love your abs."

She rubbed her hands over them, and she then flipped Kendall on the couch, and she straddled him, and rubbed his abs, and sagged his pants a little bit more. His pants were already sagged, and she pulled them down just a tad. Kendall kissed her, and Jo stuck her hand in his boxers, and started to give him a hand job. Right before he released, there was a knock on the door, and then James and Carlos barged in, and Kendall was shirtless with a hard on, and unbuckled jeans. Jo had messy hair, unbuckled jeans, and a wrinkled top. Jo got off of Kendall, and Kendall fixed himself, and he whispered to Jo, "I'm finishing what I started later."

Jo left, but then came back to kiss Kendall good bye. Kendall said, "Man she is just great."

I slid down the slide, and said, "I don't get why she is dating you."

Kendall asked, "Huh?"

I said, "Kendall have you ever wondered, why would a girl date you."

Kendall said, "Jo loves me no matter what, I write her songs, and I show her how much you love her."

I said, "Kendall why Jo?"

Kendall said, "She is just my type."

I said, "She doesn't like hockey, slam dancing, long darts, or cheese puffs. She likes soccer, ice dancing, fine arts, and Scandinavian cheese."

Kendall said, "Yes, but the two of us like other things, and we bond."

I said, "I saw her first."

Kendall said, "You like Jo?"

I said, "She is a goddess."

Kendall said, "She is mine."

I said, "Well not tomorrow she isn't."

Kendall just walked away. I looked at him, and he was sitting on the couch, with his phone in his hand, and he dialed a number. He said, "Hey baby, can you come over, I want to talk to you."

I knew he was talking to Jo, so in about a minute, she was here, and she was in a pair of short shorts, and a halter top. Jo kissed Kendall's cheek, and asked, "What did you need?"

Kendall said, "Logan here likes you, and he won't tell me if you two ever had a thing."

My eyes went big. I had had it with Jo, and we promised that we wouldn't tell Kendall. If Kendall found out, our friendship would be destroyed, and Kendall would be messed up cause Jo left him, so I looked at Jo, and she said, 'Kendall sit down." I knew she was going to tell him, because they were always honest with each other.

Kendall sat down, and Jo said, "Listen Kendall, after a while, you and I hadn't had sex in a while, and then when you cheated on me, I went out with Logan for a few days, and we had sex. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, and don't hit Logan, it was just that I was hurt, and you broke my heart, so I kissed him, and then one thing led to another, and we had sex. Don't worry, you were my first."

Kendall said, "Jo, I'm not mad that you kissed Logan, I'm mad that I wasn't the only guy to have sex with you. You were my other half, and by going at it with my best friend, I'm furious, but I'm sorry I broke your heart, I just I wasn't thinking, but you know I think we just need to take a break for a little bit."

Jo said, "Kendall, don't."

Kendall said, "Jo I don't want to separate from you, but I feel that it is best for right now. I mean, I don't want us to be enemies, or hate each other, I just want you to be mine, but lets take a minor break, but don't forget I love you."

Kendall kissed her cheek as he held her hand, and then he walked away as he stroked her hand. Jo cried, and she said, "I still love him."

I said, "Don't worry, he will be back soon."

Jo said, "I just had to tell him the truth, I promised him I would tell him the truth, and he did the same, and I couldn't keep the secret from him."

I said, "Jo it will be fine."

Jo said, "Well I will go, and I will come back to drop his stuff off."

About an hour later, Jo came back with two boxes, filled to the top. She and I sat on the couch, and went through a bunch of the stuff. I pulled out a giraffe, and I showed Jo. Jo said, "Kendall got me that on our first date after dinner we went to the carnival, and he got me that."

I put it to the side, and I pulled out a piece of paper. Jo said, "Kendall drew me that when we went on a date, and then he wrote a poem on it for me."

I read the poem, or letter.

I said, "My dearest Jo, you have made me the luckiest guy in the world, and I'm glad I have you. I know you are wondering if my feelings are as strong too. Don't worry, I will be there for you whenever you need me the most, but don't fret over the fan girls, because I love you more than words can describe. Love, Kendall."

Jo said, "He wrote that the first month we were dating."

I pulled out a necklace with a charm of a smoothie. Jo said, "For our first monthsaversary, he got me a necklace that represented the first drink we shared on our first date."

I put it aside, and I pulled out a corsage, and I looked at Jo. Jo said, "Kendall got me that for prom."

I pulled out many things, and Jo told me what each one was, and after I finished, Jo left, and her boxes were left in Kendall's room.

I walked Jo out, and then I dropped her off at her apartment, and as I was walking back, I saw Kendall knock on her door. Kendall said, "Hey listen I'm sorry, I was just mad."

Jo said, "I miss you."

Kendall said, "Okay, so do you want to go get a smoothie?"

Jo said, "Yes."

They walked out hand in hand, and after a while, they walked into 2J. Jo said, "Okay so I guess I will see you later Logan, and Kendall, come over in twenty."

Jo left, and I asked, "Hooking up?"

Kendall said, "Yup."

I walked into our rooms, and I grabbed the boxes, and brought them to Jo's. Jo asked, "Kendall coming?"

I said, "Yeah he is on his way."

I left and went to bed.

**A/N I hope you liked this. Find out Jo's secret in the next chapter, and find out why Kendall likes organic foods in the next. Review. **


	2. Kendall likes organic food? Jo's Secret!

**A/N Sorry things are just getting stressed out in my life, my brother got surgery and I have been his servant. I have been working and this is my only free time. I have been wanting to update this story for a while, and here it is. Chapter 2 of Hook Up. **

**Shout Out- KendallsCovergirl804- thanks for reviewing on all of my stories, I am glad you like them. Please update on your Three Years Later story, I can't wait to see how that turns out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Logan's Pov**

As I left, Kendall went to Jo's apartment, and they are probably going to hook up. I was still mad that Kendall got mad at Jo, she is the sweetest thing, and would never hurt a soul. The next morning, Kendall and Jo met us all down at the pool so we could hang out. I heard Kendall say, "Jo you made it."

He kissed Jo's lips and then we all sat down in a circle. Carlos asked, "Kendall why do you like organic foods?"

Kendall said, "I just like them because I love being healthy, and I love knowing that I am putting god foods into my body. I love eating pure foods. Why?"

Carlos said, "No reason, I just wanted to know."

James said, "So I heard you and Jo hooked up last night."

Jo said, "We did not hook up, we just talked and had dinner, and then we kissed each other good night and then he slept on my couch."

James said, "Okay, okay, I guess you are quiet about your sex life, but good old Ken will tell us what you guys really did."

Kendall said, "It's true we didn't hook up."

Carlos said to James, "Oh he told you."

Jo sat next to me and Carlos. Camille was next to Carlos and James. Camille asked Jo, "Jo is it true that you screwed every member of Big Time Rush?"

She just read that out of a magazine. Kendall's eyes got big and he got mad. Jo said, "I have screwed Logan, Kendall, and James."

Camille asked, "When did you screw Logan and James?"

I actually wanted to listen to this. This is interesting. Kendall was about to start fuming any second. Jo spoke slowly, and I could tell she was nervous. Jo said, "Well I hooked up with Kendall after prom, after our concert when we got back together on stage, before I left to New Zealand, when I got back from New Zealand, after my birthday cabana lunch, when I went to the tour bus, inside the BTR mobile when Kendall and I went to the movies, we hooked up in the car, and after your award show at the Teen Choice Awards. I heard Kendall had wanted to meet me in my apartment. I got there and Kendall wanted to hook up since he liked the blue dress I had on. I had hooked up with Logan when I cause Kendall cheating on me. I also hooked up with Logan right before I left for North Carolina. I only hooked up with Logan twice. I hooked up with James when I was drunk at a party. I was with Kendall and then I started to drink. I drank four drinks before I got drunk, and I thought James was Kendall, and my vision was blurry, and I dragged him into a back closet and we hooked up. I had meant for that to be Kendall, but I thought James was Kendall, and I kind of hooked up with James. I had gotten pregnant, and that was right before I left for North Carolina, I had my child in North Carolina, and I put him with my grandmother because I had only wanted a child with Kendall, and with my grandmother, lives my cousin who always wanted a child, so I gave him to her for adoption. I am sorry okay, I just wanted to be with Kendall okay. I just remember asking the name Kendall, and James said that he was Kendall so I dragged him into the closet. Once we finished I realized he wasn't Kendall, and I got nervous."

Jo was tearing up, and Kendall got up and walked away. I knew he was going to walk away and come back when he thought it was necessary.

Jo said, "I only knew it was James' baby, because Kendall and I had used a condom every time, and Logan and I had a condom and I was on the pill. Like I said, I thought James was Kendall, and I wanted to get pregnant with Kendall's baby that way no girl could stand in the way of us being together. I just wanted to be with Kendall, he is my best friend, and the best boyfriend I had ever had."

Jo just sat and cried. It wasn't until four in the morning, Kendall was back at the palm woods, but he was on the roof. I know because I had been waiting for him to come back. I went to the roof, and I asked, "Kendall what's wrong?"

Kendall shed a tear, and he said, "I could have been a father to Jo's kid, but no, Diamond goes around fucking with my girlfriend, and getting her pregnant."

I said, "At least you know that she wanted to be with you forever."

Kendall said, "Well now it will seem weird if I screw around with Jo knowing that there have been other guys inside of her."

I said, "Kendall you were fine when it was me."

Kendall said, "Actually I wasn't I only thought you guys did it once."

I said, "Kendall, I don't have feelings for Jo."

Kendall said, "But James does, and it pisses me off that he got her pregnant, and I know Jo would not kill a baby, but I can't look at her anymore. She screwed other guys."

I said, "Kendall let's take this approach slower."

Kendall gave me a questioning look, and I asked, "Okay first, what was your first time like?"

Kendall said, "Jo and I we hooked up after that concert at her place. I remember taking off my shirt then taking off her clothes. I remember we told each other that we loved each other that night, and that was when we really got close."

I asked, "What was something you remember during any of your sex times with Jo?"

Kendall laughed and said, "I actually remember smashing her head into the head of the bed our second time having sex, and when she tried to give me a long kiss, she crushed my balls."

I laughed, and then I said, "Don't you miss being with her?"

Kendall said, "Yeah I miss being with her."

I said, "Then you should get back together with Jo because she told us when you left that she wanted to get pregnant but with your baby, and she also said that if she was pregnant with your baby then no one could tear you apart. She said that you were her best friend and her best boyfriend."

Kendall said, "I need to talk with James and then maybe I will go with Jo again."

I said, "Okay."

Jo walked up behind us and sat in the middle of Kendall and I. She said, "Kendall I only wanted my kids to have you as their father. Not adopted father, but biologically."

Kendall said, "I love you a lot."

They started to kiss, and then I coughed and they apologized. I heard Jo say, "Kendall you should really get some rest."

Kendall kissed her cheek and then left. He came back in a minute or two or well ten seconds, and said, "I am not letting Jo stay with other guys."

Kendall brought Jo with him, and then he left. Kendall wasn't going to trust any of us with her. I followed them out and I heard Kendall say, "Sorry Jo, I just I can't trust other guys around you."

I heard Jo ask, "So what do you want to do?"

Kendall said, "I think you know what I want."

I went back to my apartment, and Kendall and Jo went into his room for sex. Kendall and Jo were technically in my room but Kendall had put a curtain up once he and Jo had started to have sex a while back.

Kendall and Jo were having a hot hook up.

**A/N I hope you liked this twist, and Jo's secret. In the next chapter find out what happens with Kendall and James, and Jo finds out about Kendall and Camille hooking up. Review.**


End file.
